Between Life and Death
by owenhunted
Summary: Post 3x18: Olivia is leaving Fitz but then, a plane crash occurs. Olivia is in a situation between life and death. How will Fitz deal with this? Olitz.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this." Olivia said as she looked at Jake, who was sitting next to her. They were both inside a plane that were going to let them run. Let them start a new life.

Jake turned to face Olivia. "Olivia, it's okay. We can do this together, start a new life, it's our chance."

"..." Not knowing what to say, Olivia stared back at him, hoping he knows what she meant.

Jake turned back around, facing the front. "It's me, isn't it? You don't want me to go with you?"

Trying to find the right words, Olivia stuttered. "Jake.. I... I told you that I was in love with another man, and it wouldn't be fair for you if I drag you in anyways. It's just.."

Jake picked up his coat and stood up, picking up his luggage.  
Before exiting out the plane, he gave her a one last look, "Olivia, you made a choice. It's okay... Just... Have a safe trip and..." He didn't finish his sentence and sighed. He got off the plane.

The seat beside her was empty. As much as she wanted a shoulder to lean on to, she knew she made a right choice. She was, is, and will be in love with Fitz. And it wouldn't be fair to Jake if she didn't give him a chance to move on.

Thinking of Fitz, part of her was having doubts, not knowing if this is right.

'Of course it is wrong.' She thought to herself.

Leaving OPA, the White House, and Fitz. It can't be right. It doesn't feel right.

'But this is a necessary course of action.' She told herself. 'I am the eye of the storm, I have to leave for this circus to end.'

* * *

"Sir, they are counting Ohio in 5 minutes, and with electoral votes, you are guaranteed to win California.. It's over sir. We won." Cyrus informed him with an excitement in his face that he couldn't hide.

Fitz gave him a little nod, trying to not look as devastated as he was, but walked away.

As he entered the oval office, closed the doors.

"_Jerry!" Fitz screamed as his son was coughing off blood._

He looked up at the ceiling.

"_Jake was just doing his job. Serving at the pleasure... of the president." Cyrus stated as he was grieving about the death of his husband, James."_

He looked out the window.

_Mellie was screaming for help as his father was raping her._

He walked toward the scotch.

"_It's just me. Waiting. For the house in Vermont that I can't live in and a man who makes me promises he can't keep." Olivia yelled out in frustration._

He looked down at the scotch and was trembling as he was trying to pour an amount to his glass.

"_You take everything from me!" Mellie screamed out to Fitz as he threatened Andrew to throw him off the ticket._

Unable to hold the glass, Fitz knelt down on the Seal of the President of the United States.

He won, but he lost everything that he cared for.

He won, but he was falling apart into pieces.

He won, but the price he had to pay, was unworthy of the victory.

So by his definition; he lost.

Mellie entered the office as she saw him sobbing on the floor. She walked up to him, trying to find the right words to say.

"...Fitz, you can't stay on the floor all night." She sighed, placing her hands on his shoulder. "..You have a nation to address. A speech to give."

He knew that even though he lost everything he had, he was still the leader of the free world, and that the excuse is irrelevant.

But he couldn't stop himself trembling. Then a thought shot into his head. 'Olivia.' he thought. He wanted her. He needed her to be here with him.

"Where's Olivia." He quietly asked.

* * *

Mellie walked into Cyrus's room as she slammed the door.

Cyrus was about to congratulate the winning, but then he remembered about the loss.

"Mellie?" He asked as he cleared his throat. She was panicking as she paced around the office. "Mellie, what's wrong?"

Cyrus walked up to her, trying to calm her down.

"I called her. I called her 20 times. Left 10 voice mails. I called... I called... But she.." Mellie was stuttering.

"What? Who?" Cyrus asked.

"WHO DO YOU THINK?" She yelled out. "Fitz is breaking down in the oval and I am trying to set things right and he asked for Olivia and I called her. I called her more than 20 times but she won't pick up her phone! _Fitz is breaking down_." She emphasized.

Cyrus sighed. "I'll handle this. I'll call her. Just... Go calm Fitz down."

"I _can't_! He has been sitting there for the past 3 hours asking for Olivia. He is crying out her name, for god sakes!" Mellie was frustrated.

"Just.. I got this." Cyrus informed her as Mellie left the office, slamming the door once again.

* * *

"I can't believe, I am doing this." Cyrus muttered.

He was in the elevator, on his way to OPA. After calling her more than 50 times, using his personal cell, and the white house line, he was done waiting for her to call back.

And time-wise, he needed her fast to get her ass back in the oval and calm Fitz down.

So he decided to go look for her. Because Cyrus knew that she practically lives in her office, he was heading down to her office.

When he arrived, the office was ridiculously quiet. "Hello?!" he yelled out.

Nobody answered back.

He cringed a little and walked into the main conference room. He saw her little people, sitting down on the chair. Soulless. Mindless.

They did not even acknowledged his existence as they stared into the space.

"Where's Olivia?" He asked.

But once again, nobody replied.

"Okay..." Cyrus said to himself as he found this situation a bit odd. Well, really odd. He looked around and tried to walk into Olivia's office but Abby yelled out.

"Don't go in there!"

"Oh, Gabby right?" Cyrus asked, feeling a little better after seeing somebody he knew.

Abby rolled her eyes. "It's Abby."

"Yeah. Where's Olivia?"

"..." She refused to answer as she looked at other OPAs. Quinn, Huck and Harrison. They were all just looking at each other, not giving Cyrus an answer.

"She's gone." Somebody said as they all turned around. It was Jake. He walked out of the coffee lounge with a cup of coffee. "She left."

"What do you mean, _she left_?" Cyrus asked, not knowing what he meant.

"It means, she left you. She left me. She left OPA, She left the white house. And she left Fitz." Jake took a sip of his coffee. "She's gone."

"_What_?!" Cyrus yelled out in disbelief.

"Don't look for her. It won't do you any good." Jake replied with a smirk as he went back into the lounge.

* * *

"CYRUS!" Mellie yelled out as she burst into his office.

'Oh god.' He thought as he gulped. He honestly didn't know how he could break the news to her. To Fitz. He was hoping he could find Olivia before any of them found out. But apparently, it was too late.

"Where is Olivia? I asked for her a long time ago. And she is still not in Fitz's arms." Mellie asked as she crunched her teeth.

"Well.. The thing is.." Cyrus sighed. "Why don't you take a seat."

"We won the second term. I _am_ the first lady of the United States but Fitz doesn't seem to realize he is the President of the United States! Go look inside the oval, he has been sitting on the ground, yelling out Olivia's name non-stop. He is _ruined _he needs-"

"I know!" Cyrus yelled out. "But she left. I have no idea where she is."

"What?!" Mellie yelled back. "What do you mean she left?"

"I don't know. And I am trying to figure it out. So go back in there, get Fitz on his leg and put him in bed or something! I am trying my best."

Mellie groaned as she turned around.

"And Mellie?" Cyrus called out. "Don't tell Fitz. We'll figure this out." She gave him a stare and walked out.

"Ethan!" Cyrus yelled out as Ethan rushed into his office.

"Yes sir?" He asked gasping his breathe.

"Get me a list of private jets that departed today."

"Sir?"

"Just do it!" Cyrus yelled out.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes. As she saw the sun shinning upon her. She didn't move but heard the engine of the plane rotating and saw... Trees.

There was a sky. A blue sky and bunch of trees. She couldn't hear anything but then, with a moment of blur, everything came back to her senses.

She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through her arms. She whimpered.

When she looked around, she did not see a seat, she did not see an airplane window.

Instead she saw trees, she saw broken parts of the plane.

Everything was a mess.

She started breathing roughly as she gulped.

"Ow." She said under her breathe, seeing a broken piece of fragment. It was stuck on her arms. She stared at it, impaled.

She slowly stood up, holding her injured arm and looked around.

She was in a plane crash.

* * *

**A/N: So, in this story Harrison is not going to die.**

**Favorite, Follow and please leave a _REVIEW_ if you want me to continue the story._  
_**

**Thanks (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! **

* * *

"Hello? Hello?" somebody was yelling out.

Olivia was walking around the forest, trying to find out where she was. Then she heard a voice. It was male voice, who sounded like he was in his late 20s or his early 30s.

She walked toward the direction, of the sound, and she found the front of the plane. He was sitting in the pilot seat, Olivia realizing that he was the pilot of the plane. He had brown hair, green eyes and looked like he was about 5'8.

"Hello? Anybody there?" He asked out.

She walked into the broken plane and saw him struggling with the seat belt.

"Don't struggle, it might cause more damage." She suggested.

He looked up and gulped.

"My name is Olivia Pope." She said. "You are?"

"Larry... Larry Scott." He answered.

"Are you okay?"

"... I don't think I see any physical damage."

Olivia nodded. "Now, Larry do you know where the emergency kit is?"

"The first cabinet on the right." He answered.

She turned around and found the cabinet and found the emergency kit. It contained a long rope, flash lights, batteries, portable radio, different hand knives, hatchet, matches, flare gun and a first-aid kit.

And the lower cabinet, it had supplies of canned foods and packets of bottles of water.

Olivia went back to the pilot's seat and using the hand knife, cut the seat belt, letting him come out. They safely came out of the plane, with the survival kit and supplies of foods.

Then she felt a stare from Larry. She gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare, but your arms..." He drifted off pointing to the impaled piece. She almost forgot about it even being stuck in there.

"It's bearable." She answered looking at it, wondering why it is not hurting.

"We should bandage it up, before it gets infected." He suggested as he brought out a bandage from the survival kit. Olivia nodded as he held a strong grip of her arm. With a shift motion, he pulled it out, making the blood splatter all over the place. He applied pressure on it and tried to look at the wound and looked back up at Olivia. "I.. I'm afraid that we need to patch this thing up."

Olivia gulped. It was true that the blood was gushing through and there had to be something done, but how can he trust him? How does he even know what to do? When she gave him a questioning look, he smiled and said,

"I was in the military for a while. It was a requirement that we needed to learn."

When Olivia gave him an approving look, he opened up a first aid kit and found sutures and some antiseptic to sanitize the wound. "In a count of three, I am going to sanitize and start patching up the wound."

She gave him a slight nod as she shoved a piece of clothe in her mouth.

"And Olivia? I'm sorry to tell you this; it is going to hurt a lot, but you _cannot_ pass-out." He warned. And in a count of three, her scream was echoing out in the woods.

* * *

Cyrus was in his office, his hand placed on his head.

I mean it was sure a relief that the Grant administration got their 2nd term but everything was a mess.

The so-called president is in a state of shock, his wife is bursting into his office 24/7 demanding for Olivia Pope, who is... Gone.

He let out a deep sigh. He truly did miss Olivia. As a fixer, but also as his "friend". Then his personal cell starting ringing.

After zoning out for a second, he picked up his phone and saw a 'blocked' number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Don't look for her." A deep voice from the other side replied. It wasn't hard to realize that it was Rowan.

Cyrus let out a big sigh. He should have known. "It's you isn't it?"

"I'm asking you nicely. Do _not _look for her. She is gone for good."

"... I think, you underestimate the power that the White House hold in this nation. And even though you are the command of the highest agency, we have the power of the President. We will make sure, we do _everything _in our power to get her back."

From the other line, he heard a faint chuckle. "Please. _I _assure you, that while you walk on this earth, you will not find Olivia Pope." There was a moment of silence between to line, and Rowan continued. "And Cyrus, as an old-friend sake I am telling you, don't look for her. It won't do you any good."

And with that, the line went dead.

xxxxx

Cyrus was pacing around the room. He had yelled into the phone that the white house will do everything in their power to get Olivia back, but the big question was; How?

I mean sure, they had all the resources but you can't just go out and look for a woman, who was in a private jet, using national resources.

A woman, who was also accused of sleeping with the president less than a year ago.

Cyrus picked up his phone once again, wondering if he was doing the right move. But honestly, what moves did he have left?

"Hello, this is Oliv-" The voice hesitated. "How can I help you?'

"This is Cyrus Beene. Chief of Staff."

"Okay..?" The voice answered. It sounded like a woman, probably, Abby's.

"I need to talk to your tech guy."

He heard a scoff on the other end. "And what makes you think that I am going to hand to this phone to him?"

"..." Cyrus thought for a moment. "Because I am trying to find Olivia Pope, and you guys are the only thing I can count on."

From the other line, he heard Abby screaming Huck's name. As he heard a shift, Cyrus said,

"Hello?"

"..." There was no reply.

"This is Cyrus Beene." He explained himself once again. "Chief of staff."

"..." It was dead silence.

"..Hello?" Cyrus asked once again with the silence of the other end.

"I'm listening." Huck finally answered.

"I am trying to find Olivia Pope, and I was hoping that you were willing to cooperate."

"..." There was a moment of silence. "Olivia left because she didn't wanted to be found. I have no intention to ruin it for her, so I think this conversation is over."

"Wait!" Cyrus yelled out before Huck can hang up on him. "Rowan. You know him right? Command?"

There wasn't a sound but Cyrus felt the tension through the line. If that was even possible.

"He set her up on this. He wanted her out. He lured her and sent her off to.. God-knows where?!" Cyrus exclaimed, trying to explain. "I got a call today, from command, saying to back off from her, and this only means that he was behind all this. So we _need _to help her. I know that you probably know me as some political-power craving dog, but I really do need to find Liv."

"..."

Cyrus was waiting for an answer. When he sighed as he was about to hang up, Huck replied.

"Give me 2 hours. I'll try to find everything I can."

* * *

After dealing with her wound, Larry went back to the plane to see if he could send a signal so they could get some help.

Olivia was sitting there, wrapped in a blanket. And for the first time in her life, she did not know what she was doing.

Olivia was a woman in control.

She was smart, brilliant, and honorable.

People respected her, came for her help at their lowest moment and looked up to her.

She was politically powerful and with her broad connections, she was unstoppable.

But now, she was sitting in the middle of.. God-knows where, wrapped in blanket, holding her arm that was still stinging. Not knowing if she is going to survive this.

xxx

After a while, there was a fire settled in front of Larry and Olivia.

Because it was getting dark, Larry suggested that they make a fire to keep them warm at night. And because Olivia had an injured arm, he did all the work while she was zoning out.

There was an awkward silence between them as they both decided to stare at the fire.

"My full name is Larry Jaden Scott. I am 32 years old. I have a husband named Noah and a little girl named Cami. We adopted her when she was.. 3 months old. She has a piercing blue eyes and a blonde hair. Well, it is kinda turning brown as she age but... She is still a little angel." Larry started talking, breaking the silence.

Olivia looked at him wondering why he started introducing himself.

He smiled. "Well, it seems like we are going to be here for a while, and it won't hurt if we... I don't no.. Get to know each other a little bit."

She let a faint smile. 'Well at least he didn't seem like a bad person.' She thought.

"Cami is turning 6 this summer. She is going to a elementary school. It's really amazing you know. How kids grow so fast. I remember when she first walked and how happy Noah and I was and before you know it, she is already going to school." He looked up at the sky. "We live in Vermont-"

But before he can continue, Olivia chuckled.

"Why?" He asked looking at her.

"It's nothing." She said. "It's just... This guy that I knew, we always talked about living in Vermont. He becoming the mayor, me making jam and having kids..." She drifted off as her smile washed off her face as she remembered Fitz.

_Fitzgerald _she thought. She wondered how he was keeping up.

But then she shook the thought out of her head because she found herself foolish about worrying about him when she was the one in the verge between life and death.

"Oh I'm sorry." Larry replied.

Olivia looked up. "Why?"

"You said that you knew him. Past-tense?"

"Oh.. Well.. We didn't break up. It's just.." She looked down. "I don't even know what I am doing with him, honestly."

Larry looked at her with his eyes. He looked very.. Caring.

"It's a long story." Olivia replied.

'I mean of course it is a long story' she thought to herself. 'An extra-martial affair with a president? How can it be short?'

"We have plenty of time." He replied with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

They looked at each other and for the first time, they shared a laugh.

* * *

Fitz was in sitting on his bed. He was still in a state of shock. The moments of Jerry's death was flashing back into his head as Mellie's word was lingering in his ears. And Olivia.. He cannot forget the look that she gave him when he yelled at her and informed about Jerry's death. He just needed to see her.

He was sitting on his bed, mindless. He was physically there, but he wasn't there.

He saw doctors coming and going checking his temperature and putting needles in him, but he could care less.

He did not feel anything.

Everything was in a blur and the noises were blocked out.

He heard himself breathing as a faint pulse was felt on his neck. Since yesterday, he only asked for one person, Olivia Pope, but she was nowhere in his sight.

When Mellie came up to him, she was saying something but he couldn't understand her. It was all a blur. Then she gave him a pill and a glass of water. He was holding the pill on one hand and was holding a glass of water on the other.

Without thinking, he threw the glass against the wall, shattering across the room.

"FITZGERALD GRANT!" Mellie yelled out.

He looked at her with his blue-grey eyes. He stared into her brown eyes for a moment and screamed as loud as he can. "I WANT YOU TO GET OLIVIA POPE!"

Mellie held up her hand against her head as she closed her eyes.

"What part of that did you not get?" Fitz asked. "Is it that hard to call her up into the white house? Does it hurt your ego? Or are you just too busy screwing Andrew? Tell me what-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Mellie yelled out in frustration. "She's gone!"

For a moment, Fitz didn't know what Mellie was talking about. 'Gone? Who?' He thought.

Then a sense of denial came into his mind. 'Olivia? She would never leave me.'

Of course he said some harsh things to her but she would _never _leave him. It was just another bump between them, like Defiance and Verna. He had no doubt that they would get over this. But.. 'Gone?' He thought.

"Why? Is it so devastating to realize that your whore has ran away from you?" Mellie scoffed. "That she finally came to her senses realizing that you are a _liar _and left you? Is it so hard to believe that?"

Fitz looked up at Mellie. "Olivia..."

"She_ left _you." Mellie finished the sentence for him as she left the room, giving a good slam on the door.

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify, the pilot, Larry, is alive. He's also gay, has a happy family. So no, nothing will happen between Olivia and Larry.**

**Favorite, Follow and please leave REVIEWS if you enjoyed this (: Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and favs. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

Mellie was walking down the hallway of the west wing as Cyrus called out her name.

"Mellie!" yelled out as he was going to ask how Fitz was doing.

Mellie, guilty of telling Fitz about Olivia's disappearance, decided to walk faster until Cyrus kept calling out her name, making her turn on a fake smile and turning around. "Cy." She finally acknowledged him.

"How is our guy doing?" Cyrus asked as he was walking beside Mellie.

Mellie looked away from Cyrus, not able to give him an eye contact. "He is doing.. Fine. Well, not fine. But he is fine."

"...What?"

"Well, he is in the Oval. Not there, but physically present." She explained, trying to describe Fitz's state.

Cyrus gave a little shrug. Then looked back at Mellie. "You didn't tell him, did you?" He asked.

Mellie opened her mouth to say something but then Cyrus's phone started ringing. As she smiled and said, "You should get that."

xxxxxxxx

"This is Harrison." The other line said as Cyrus picked up his phone. "From OPA."

"Yes, of course. Did you find anything?" Cyrus said hopefully, entering his office.

"Well, I got good news and bad news. Good news, we did find the plane that Liv was on. It departed in Washington DC and its arrival was Croatia."

"Croatia?"

"Yes, but the bad news; the plane... It never landed." Harrison said hesitantly. "I called the International airport in Croatia but they told us that the plane was schedule to land but they never did."

Cyrus tried to process the information. "What do you mean the plane never landed? 5 tons of metal just does not _disappear _in thin air."

"..." There was a silence from the other line. "..We think.. There is a possibility that the plane... Might have crashed."

Cyrus collapsed on his chair and dropped his phone.

But before he could react in any ways, his office door burst open as Fitz was standing on the doorway.

He had one of his eyebrows raised. He looked mad but at the same time, calm.

Cyrus didn't even say anything to him as he just opened his mouth. He honestly did not know what to say.

"I.. I.. Liv.. I.." Cyrus muttered.

Fitz looked at him with his piercing blue eyes. He closed the door and walked toward his desk. "What does Mellie mean when she says, 'Olivia left'?" Fitz asked.

'That bitch.' Cyrus thought. 'She just cannot keep her mouth shut.' But he just did not have a mentality to react.

He was just so shocked right now and everything was happening so fast.

"Cyrus?" Fitz asked again. "Are you okay?"

"...Yes." Cyrus quietly answered but then he said, "Actually, no. I am not okay."

Fitz looked at him puzzled.

Cyrus stood up from his chair as he walked up to Fitz. "Sir, Olivia is missing."

Fitz stood there, still making an expression where he does not understand. "What do you mean.. Missing?"

"Several days ago, when you were asking for Olivia, we were tracking her down and realized that she.. Left. The states. And we were trying to get her back and I asked her.. Associates, and then I just got a call, saying that the plane. The plane that were suppose to get her out of the country, is missing." Cyrus tried to calmly explain the situation, but there was no way to make this sound 'calm'.

Fitz just stared at Cyrus. "..." He went up to his desk and started fiddling with the a miniature Lincoln Statue. "Missing. The plane went missing. As in the plane... Crashed?"

"Well... Well we are not trying to jump to conclusions but.. that is one of the.. possibility." Cyrus stuttered.

Fitz looked at Cyrus. It was impossible to read his face at that moment. Cyrus was expecting a scream or a maybe a panic but Fitz was unbelievably calm. But his eyes were full with sadness and sorrow.

"...Sir?" Cyrus asked, wondering what he was thinking.

Fitz just nodded as he exited out of the room.

* * *

"You're not serious." He said. She gave him a slight nod and a giggle. "On a business trip? That is just wrong, Olivia!" He exclaimed.

Olivia was not a talkative person.

She did not tell her private to anybody. She never gossiped or talked about 'men' in her life.

But now here she find herself giggling with Larry, who seems to be entertained by her love life.

'Honestly? It wasn't so bad' She thought to herself.

She told him that the guy that she is in love with is her boss, who she met on her first day of the job.

She also told him about how he tried to fire her when he first saw her because he was attracted her. But his boss wouldn't let him, making her take the job.

Olivia described the tension that she felt between them when they were alone and remembered to tell him about the time when he pulled her out from a meeting to a hallway and asked her for 1 minute, to pretend that they weren't who they were, and to stare at each others eye.

And one day when they were on a business trip she could no longer deny the tension and the next thing she realized was that she was in his room, making love, passionately.

She basically told him everything.

Well everything except for the fact that the guy she was in love with was a married man with kids. The most powerful man in the world. The President of the United States. Fitzgerald Grant the III.

"So what is his flaw?" Larry asked.

"Hm?" Olivia answered while she was eating her beans.

"What is stopping you guys? I do not see a ring on your finger, which definitely means that you aren't married. Or engaged. Except from the story, he is like the perfect guy. One with all the looks, money and the charm. He sounds like he is in love with you and you are definitely head of heels for him, so what? What is his flaw?"

Olivia just stared at Larry. "...I..." She couldn't answer. She drifted off.

When Larry realized that Olivia was uncomfortable with the question, Larry changed the topic. "Honestly, these can foods taste better than the dishes I cook."

Olivia gave him a smile, but deep down, she was hurt. She was hurt because even at that moment, she missed Fitz.

* * *

Cyrus was in his office, not knowing what he should do. I mean he definitely should look for Liv, but again; how?

It's not like he can call in the head of the FBI and CIA to launch an emergency investigation on her.

Then he remembered Rowan.

He might be the head of the most dangerous, secretive service in the nation, but before he was any of that, he was Olivia's father.

Or at least that is what Cyrus thought.

Cyrus dialed in Rowan's number as the other line answered.

"Cyrus, I think I have warned you before that this is not how things work." Rowan said in a deep voice.

"I know. I know that I am not suppose to call you first, but this is an emergency." Cyrus tried explaining. "It's about Liv. Olivia. The plane that you sent her off, it never landed. It never met its destination!"

"..." There was no reply from the other line.

Then everything made sense.

Everything fit in like a completed puzzle piece.

Cyrus gasped. "...But of course you knew... You... You were the one who sent her off... It was your private jet... It was... You were behind the whole thing..."

"She was a threat to the republic."

"But she!" He yelled out but then softened his voice. "But you are her father. _She _is your daughter."

Rowan scoffed. "Before I am her father, I am the head of the top national security agency. Before she is my daughter, she is a threat to the nation. It had to be done."

Cyrus could not hide his shock. He was doubting his ears. And it was funny that he considered himself a political monster.

"You of all people should understand, Cyrus. I mean your not really in the place to judge either; you did try to murder your husband." Rowan said with a bit of a chuckle. "So, I am telling you. _Don't_ look for her. It won't do you any good. I am not a man in patience. I do not like to repeat things I said."

"..." Cyrus did not give a reply. He couldn't give a reply.

"And remember, I am more than capable to get rid of Fitzgerald if he threatens the republic. But I think you already know that."

And with that, Cyrus hung up his phone.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming in such short notice." Fitz said. In the oval office, he was sitting down with the head of FBI, CIA, Secretary of the States, and the Secretary of the Homeland security.

"It's our honor, Mr. President." The head of CIA stated in the most formal voice.

Fitz nodded as he looked around the room. "Today, I called you all to land an official investigation for a missing plane."

They looked at each other puzzled. Fitz pointed at the files placed in front of them. "It's a private jet that went missing on its way to Croatia. There was a passenger named... Olivia Pope. I need you all to put all hands on deck to find this plane."

They were looking over the file as the head of FBI said, "Sir, this case was already filed 2 days ago. And I assure you all our agents are-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Fitz cut him off. "I know. I am sure that your guys are trying their 'best' but I want to move this to the top of the list. I need _all _hands on deck for this case. This case will be the prioritized over every case."

Fitz looked at each of their faces as they looked confused.

They were all trying to say something as they opened their mouth but they didn't say anything.

But then the Secretary of Homeland security stated.

"Sir, there are so many cases that we all are working on, we can't just push everything aside and prioritize a private jet crash on the list."

Fitz looked directly into his eyes as he frowned. "Are you questioning my judgment Mr. Johnson?" He asked.

"No, definitely not." He stuttered as he looked down on the file.

"Good." Fitz smiled. "Then, let's busy our selves. We have a case to work on."

xxxxxx

Cyrus was rushing down the hallway as he reached the oval office. But before he could enter, there was a secret service agent blocking the door way. "I'm sorry sir, but you cannot enter."

Cyrus frowned. "What?" He asked as he looked at Lauren, who was sitting right outside the office.

Lauren looked at Cyrus apologetically. "I'm sorry sir, but Mr. President specifically told us not to let us anyonein."

"I'm Cyrus Beene. I am his chief of staff."

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot let you in." Lauren replied as she looked down, busying herself with the documents.

Cyrus looked at the Secret service agent blocking the door and walked up to Lauren. "Well, then can you tell me what he is doing in there?"

Lauren looked away from Cyrus. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Lauren, I got you in this office. You owe me."

"I... I can't tell you because I don't know." She stumbled. Cyrus looked at Lauren giving her a look. "I just know that it was an emergency meeting. It was not part of his schedule."

But before she can say anything, the door opened as they all head out. Cyrus realized that they were the head of the FBI, CIA, Secretary of States and Secretary of Homeland security. You didn't need to be a genius to realize that Fitz launched an investigation on the plane.

Cyrus stomped into the Oval as he closed the door behind him.

"Sir, this is insane." Cyrus stated. "You lined up the head of every scrutiny agency in the nation to find your mistress?"

Fitz walked behind his desk. "How many times, do I have to remind you that she is more than a-"

Cyrus interrupted as he was standing in front of the resolute desk. "Of course she is more than that. She is the love of your life, she is your only hope blah blah I get it." He blabbered. "But I am _not _letting you waste your time on looking for her." Cyrus concluded.

Fitzgerald scoffed as he frowned. "I'm sorry. Did I miss the part where you became my boss?" He asked with sarcasm.

Cyrus sighed. "You have to understand. I am trying to _protect _you. Your life is at risk every moment that you are with her."

"Then let it be." Fitz said with a smile.

Cyrus grunted. "This is not romance novel. This isn't fairy tale. You and Liv? It will never happen. _Never. _And what would you do if you find her, huh? Divorce Mellie and bring her to the White House? There is no future between you two. How am I the only one who can see this?!"

Cyrus looked at Fitz who was amusingly listening to him. "Have you ever thought that she wanted to run away? From you? Don't you ever feel guilty that you are taking away her future? The chance to have a normal life? You don't deserve her."

"Go on." Fitz said calmly. Slightly amused.

"And you will be assassinated. Like how JFK died. You really think just some crazy lunatic decided to shoot the president? Rowan will kill you. He killed his daughter, what makes you think he is going to hesitate to kill you?" Cyrus blurted out as he face was getting red. But soon realized what he just said.

Fitz frowned. "Rowan? He was behind all this? _He _was the one who planned all this?"

"That is not the point." Cyrus explained. "The point is, you have to stop looking for her, or you'll be dead. And this time, it will not be an attempt. It will be an actual _assassination_."

Fitz stood up from the chair and walked toward Cyrus. "I don't care." He simply stated.

"I don't care if I die. Really. I don't. I'm not scared. But you know what scares me? Trying to plan my life without Olivia. The idea of her not being alive? The idea of her not breathing just doesn't..."

He looked down for a moment. "She could be out there. Alive, struggling, and starving in some place, trying to survive. Waiting for help. And if I just give up? That will kill me. The guilt will eat me alive and I promise you, _it will kill me_."

He looked back up at Cyrus making firm eye contact with him. Cyrus gulped. "So no. I will keep looking for her. Whether she is alive or dead. I will look for her and until I find her, I will do whatever the hell I want. _I _am the President of the United States. _I _am the Commander in Chief. And there is nothing _anybody _can do to stop me."

* * *

**A/N: I honestly love it when Fitz is in power. I can like feel his charisma (:**

**Favorite, Follow and please leave a REVIEW if you enjoyed the chapter. Seriously. Reviews are the only thing that gets me going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't upload for such a long time. I had some trouble with my internet provider. They were being a pain in the ass.**

* * *

**4 days have past since the crash**

"You must really hate me." Larry said as they were sitting down in front of the fire.

Olivia turned to him and looked at him. "Why would I?"

He smiled. "Well, I am the pilot of the plane and... The plane did crash so."

"I don't" Olivia answered.

The past few days Olivia got to be herself.

She had someone to lean on and talk to without the fear of getting tracked down or being recorded.

Larry nodded slightly. He looked up in the sky staring the stars that are shinning upon them. "...Do you think we are going to survive?"

"... More than 90% survive a plane crash."

"Yes, but this is a private jet... Will someone even look for us?"

Then Olivia wondered. _Would someone even look for us? _

Cyrus and Mellie would be too busy with their preparation of the second term.

Fitz wouldn't want to see her because she believes he still somewhat blames her for the death of his son.

Jake wouldn't be so happy either because she technically kicked him off the plane.

Her associates probably hate her too for giving up on them and trying to flee.

So that made her wonder, _would anybody notice that I am missing?_

* * *

"It has been four days since the plane crashed." Fitz was on the phone talking to the head of the FBI. "Is it that hard to find a junk of metal?"

Cyrus walked into the oval as Fitz looked up and sighed.

"No, there are people in that plane, that may be alive. And we need to do everything in our power to save them." Cyrus was just standing in front of the desk. "Appreciate it." Fitz said into the phone. "You too."

As Fitz hung up his phone, he looked at Cyrus. Waiting for another lecture. They just stared at each other when finally Fitz, sat down on his chair.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Fitz asked. "Give me a lecture or a big speech."

Cyrus shook his head. "Nope. I realized that if I do that, I am just going to waste my breathe."

Fitz smiled. "So... You finally decided to stick with me."

Cyrus frowned. "No, I am definitely _not _part of your suicidal plans... I am just going to ignore the fact that you are trying to kill yourself."

"I am going into a meeting. If anybody calls in, find me and update me into it." Fitz stood up and got his jacket, heading out from the oval. He turned around. "And Cy, thanks for being on board."

Fitz walked out.

"I am not on-board!" Cyrus yelled out, making Fitz grin.

* * *

"Do you believe in destiny?" Larry asked.

Olivia smiled. "I don't have that kind of luxury to believe in those things."

"Well I do." Larry said. "I believe in faith, destiny... Cause if you don't this world is too harsh to live in."

She gave him a slight nod.

"I think everything happens for a reason." Larry turned toward her. "For a better cause."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She remembered the time when she believed in those words.

'Well then, honey, you are living in a fantasy.' Hollis Doyle's southern accent was lingering in her ears. And that was when she knew that the thing that she is doing, the white-hat she thought she was wearing, was all just a form of disguise.

"Even this plane crash. I don't know if we will survive this or not, preferably I hope we do, but even if we don't, at least we'll know this happened for a reason." Larry explained.

Olivia could not face him. She was facing his back, not replying as there was a silence between them for a long time. Then she finally spoke, "Life is full of choices that _we _make."

But there was no reply. She turned her head to look at him. But instead of Larry sitting up with his smile, he was lying down on the floor, coughing off blood.

xxxx

She quickly went up to him as she ripped off his shirt. "Larry!" She yelled out. His whole chest and stomach was deeply purple as it was swollen badly.

Before she can do anything, Larry coughed off blood once again. "..It's internal bleeding." He quietly stated. "It usually takes few days to blow and..."

"What?!" Olivia screamed out before he can continue. "You knew you this was going to happen but you didn't do anything about it?"

"We don't have the resources." Larry simply said. "I was prepared.. It's okay." He gripped her arms lightly, turning his head to the side to cough out blood.

"No!" Olivia yelled. "You are _not _going to die out here. I am not letting you."

Larry didn't reply but it was clear that he was gasping for air. "Everything.. Happens.. for a reason.. And if it is meant to be... It will happen... That guy.. You just need to be patient. Don't.. run.. away.." He said between his breathe.

"Okay, you can tell him that once we get back." She said. "Don't give up. You _can't _give up. What about Cami and Noah! You have to get back to them. They are waiting for you."

"..." Larry smiled lightly. "If you go check in the cabinet of the pilot seat, there is gonna be a little charm necklace. It is for Cami. Will you give it to her?" He asked.

"No." Olivia firmly answered. "_You _will not give up on yourself and _we _will survive this plane crash and _you _will give it to her. So bear with me."

Larry did not answer. Larry could not answer as he did not have any more energy to reply.

He felt his breathe slowing down as he felt massive pain on his abdomen.

And he knew that it was time. That it was okay to go.

He slowly stopped trying and just like that, he was no longer breathing.

"Larry." Olivia said as she shook him lightly.

But he did not move or acknowledge.

She could no longer hear gasping for breathe. "LARRY!" Olivia was shaking him violently, but there was no answer.

He was pale, breathless and... dead.

* * *

**A/N: It would be really helpful if you guys can tell me about things that I can improve because I want to make sure I am doing the right thing.**

**Favorite, Follow and please leave a REVIEW if you want liked it (: thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a hypothetical chapter of Fitz, Mellie and the OPAs trying to plan their life without Olivia Pope.**

* * *

Fitz was sitting down in his chair in front of the resolute desk.

It has been 7 days since Liv's plane went missing.

Even though he pushed all the directors to put thousands of people on this case, he can feel the investigation slowing down; because they know her survival is getting lower every hour.

And he knows that he can't make them do this any much longer.

He is telling everybody that she is alive and he is certain, but how can he be?

For all he knows, the plane could have crashed in the middle of the ocean.

And even though they find her, there is a much higher chances, that they will find her corpse.

Everybody is afraid to tell him that she may be dead, and they think he is in denial.

The truth is, he wishes he was in denial. But he knows the truth. It is too crystal clear that it hurts him.

The idea of her "death" might not be hypothetical.

'What will happen without her?' He thought. Trying to see this situation in a third person perspective.

xxxxx

Well first, if they find her dead body, he'll grieve. He'll be broken. But he won't given much time to do that, because he is the President of the United States. The people won't understand the fact that he loved her.

Then Mellie and Cyrus would want to use her death as a political opportunity. Make him give a speech about how good of a "friend" she was. Probably pass an act.

After, people will start planning her funeral, but he might want to do it himself because it is a last thing he can do for her.

A private outdoor funeral would be nice because he knows that she won't appreciate a big funeral with people she doesn't know saying things, like they knew her.

Then he will kill Rowan Pope. It doesn't matter how dangerous it is or how long it takes. He will make sure that Rowan goes down.

He will make sure to visit her apartment once more to collect her things, before getting thrown away. Or better, he will rent out the apartment himself so nobody could live there.

He will pretend he is fine and smile in front of the public but at night he might be addicted to sleeping pills trying to get himself to sleep instead of thinking of her death.

The house in Vermont would no longer serve its purpose, so he would try to sell it but at the last moment, he would probably decide to keep it. As a last memory between him and Liv.

After his term, Mellie and Fitz will have a divorce, letting Mellie and Andrew go off to California for their retirement.

Mellie would probably win the custody of all the children considering that he will not be in the state of raising a child on his own.

He will probably go back to Vermont, living in the house that he built for Olivia.

And every night he will regret the last word he told her. The last time she saw her.

The guilt will eat him alive and soon he will die in depression or possibly suicide.

* * *

Mellie was in the master bedroom, lying down, not able to go to sleep.

She felt Fitz's presence beside her but she knows that he is not who he is at this moment.

Then she thought, 'What would happen if Olivia is actually dead?'

The thought was actually very uncomfortable. She did not know what she was suppose to feel.

I mean she felt the need to hate her. It seemed like the right thing to do, considering the fact that she slept with her husband. But their relationship was much more complicated than just simple boring hate that wives feel toward their husband's mistress.

After all, if it wasn't Olivia Pope, she would not be here, lying down in the master bedroom of the white house.

She started to map out the future without Olivia Pope.

Fitz would be devastated. He would be a living corpse sitting in the oval office, not letting anybody come or go.

Then after a while he would start going down the road of scotch. And once again his breathe will stain with the smell of alcohol. Everybody will be tiptoeing around him. And he will be a ticking time-bomb. Except this time, it will be a permanent thing since there wasn't Olivia to fix the problem.

After a while, he might start having meaningless sex with the white house interns, just like how Amanda Tanner slid into his pants.

And if Cyrus and Mellie controls him enough, he might be able to finish his term and step down from the oval.

Then she would ask him for a divorce, wanting to live with Andrew. And considering the fact that he would be an alcoholic she would easily win the custody of Teddy and Karen. She would go to California and have a happy life.

But how about Fitz?

Even though he cheated on her, even though he is in love with another woman, they were still together for at least 20 years and she did love him at some point.

'So no.' She thought to herself. 'It would not be pleasant if Olivia Pope dies.'

* * *

Abby, Huck, Harrison and Quinn was sitting inside the main conference room. Huck was on his laptop, Abby and Harrison was going through files while Quinn was watching the news.

"What have you got?" Harrison asked as leaned toward Huck's monitor.

"I tried to track down the black box location but that would take too much time so I just hacked into the FBI headquarters. And I think they are working their asses off because within 7 days, they got more information that I can ever get." Huck replied. "Which usually never happens."

"Not really a surprise." Abby said sarcastically. "Since Mr. President is so desperate to find his... I can't even say it. I mean she's Olivia."

"You can't judge her." Quinn replied. "She deserves respect."

"She _deserved _respect. She lost all the respect I had for her when she decided to bail on us."

"That is not-"

Abby interrupted. "That is exactly what she did. She tried to fix it, she tried to be a gladiator but she ran away because she got scared."

"Abby." Harrison warned.

"You know, what if she is dead?!" She yelled out.

"More than 90% survives a plane crash." Huck informed but his eyes never left his monitor.

"BS." Abby looked at Huck. "We all know that there are more chances that we will find her as a dead body. We are denying it."

"You can't do that." Harrison stood up. "You can't just say she is dead. You are not even allowed to consider the options of her death... You can't just give up on her."

Harrison walked up to Abby. He stood in front of her. "She saved us. She saved all of us when we were in our darkest times. Without Olivia Pope, we would not be standing here right now. Abby, you, might have been dead because of your abusive husband. Quinn, she would also be dead by now, being hanged, guilty of murdering 7 people. Huck would be lying around some subway station or possibly killed by the B613. I would be rotting in some prison serving life sentence. So no. We are not going to discuss about her death. We will not even think about it or consider it as one of the option. We are going to find her and help her like how she did for us."

Harrison looked around making eye contact with Quinn and Huck. "Even though she left us, she is still our gladiator. And it is our responsibility to get her back."

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review it really do help alot.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love you guys (:

* * *

_Olivia was in the elevator, on her way down to the lobby. Cyrus has called her informing the bus was leaving in 10 minutes._

_She was wearing sunglasses. Which she never does, mostly because she thinks sunglasses are not professional, but she was wearing sunglasses to hide her puffy eyes._

_She has been crying all night, making her miss the pancake breakfast at the baptist church and the prayer meeting at 6 A.M._

_When the elevator finally reached the lobby she snapped out of her thoughts and rolled her suitcase toward the bus. Cyrus was standing in front, making sure the passengers were on the list._

"_Sunglasses, really? You never wear sunglasses." Cyrus asked. "You skipped the breakfast and the prayer meeting."_

_Olivia cleared her throat "I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling so good."_

_Cyrus sighed. "You are really off your game these days. And I am worried for you. For this campaign. Is anything going on with you?"_

_'Yes. I slept with Governor Grant last night.' She thought to her self as she gave him a quick smile. "I'm sorry Cy, it won't happen again."_

_She was in the bus, heading down to the end of the bus as she saw Fitz sitting with Mellie. He gave her a questioning look but she didn't acknowledge it and sat on the last row, right corner of the bus._

_Fitz turned around looking at her, mouthing the word "are you okay?" but she also managed to ignore it too. _

_He frowned as he stood up from his seat and sat down silently beside her._

"_When I woke up, you weren't there." He quietly whispered to her, not making eye contact. Looking straight forward._

"_I don't know what you are talking about." She replied back, looking down, going through some folders showing the poll numbers._

_He scoffed as he turned around to her, trying to make eye contact but she did not look up. "Are you serious?" He asked, raising his voice a little. "You can't be serious right now." He yelled a little louder bringing attention from other people._

_She finally looked up. "Lower your voice." She whispered. "And go back to your seat. People are looking at us."_

_He looked up and saw some interns were staring at him. He stood up but before he went back to his seat he told her, "This conversation isn't over. We'll talk about it later."_

_xxxx_

_5 hours has passed as they stopped in IHOP to have their meal and a short break before reaching their destination._

_The ride was not very pleasing for Olivia as she was looking outside the window trying to think what was going to happen between her and Fitz. _

_For a brief moment she let herself think about the amazing sex that happened last night, making her flush. _

_But she shook her head, trying to tell herself that this is wrong._

_As soon as she got off the bus she went straight to the lady's room. She did not want to deal with a lot of people around her. _

_She was looking at herself in the mirror when she heard the door open. It was Fitz._

"_Are you aware that this is the ladies room?" She asked looking at his reflection through the mirror._

"_I was worried for you. You just left the room the other night without saying anything." He ignored her snarky comment. "Are you okay?"_

_She looked down to the sink as she felt her eye getting wet. _

_She did not want him to see her weak. Vulnerable. _

_'I am not the girl that cries over a guy.' She told herself. But those tears would just not cooperate with her._

"_Are you crying?" He asked as he took a step forward._

"_..." She wiped her tears. "No."_

"_...Yes, you are."_

"_I don't cry. I don't believe in crying."_

"_I'm sorry." He quietly replied. "Is it about yesterday?"_

_She closed her eyes and rolled up her fist. _

_She counted till three and turned around. _

_What she was thinking of saying was 'No. I am fine.' but instead, when she stared into those morbid, blue-grey eyes, she couldn't help herself but yell out the things she was thinking._

"_NO! It is not about yesterday. It is about this whole campaign trail. You look at me like.. I just.. And I have done everything in my power to not be the girl. But now I am. Yesterday, I let myself become.. I-" She couldn't finish her words. She did not dare to say it._

_He took a step forward, closing in the space between them. "You are what? Finish you sentence." He said sternly._

"_I am a whore!" She yelled out in frustration._

_Then suddenly he grabbed both of her wrist and pulled it toward him, as their body was pressed against one another. "Do not ever. Ever. Call yourself that." He looked at her straight into her eyes as it seemed like he was looking through her soul. "You are so much more than that. Yesterday night, we did not have sex. We made love."_

"_..." She couldn't reply. She did not dare to stare at his eyes._

"_I love you, Olivia." He quietly whispered into her ears. "I love you."_

_She finally looked up. Tears were once again formed in her eyes. She did not know what to say but at that moment they didn't need to talk. They just needed to stare at each others eyes and that was all they needed._

"_Before I met you, I was lost. I was dark. I was.. I didn't know who I was. But then.. You are like this streak of light. And you guided me. You let me see who I was. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. You made me fall in-love with you. So do not belittle us by saying such word. I love you."_

"Streak of Light." Olivia murmured into her breathe as she was snapped out of her thought by a strong wind. She wrapped the blankets close around her, but it was no help.

She was cold, hungry, thirsty and tired.

The last match that she used was dead long time ago.

Her last 'meal' was 2 days ago and she took the last sip of her water the same day.

She was tired. She kept herself awake because she knew once she falls asleep, there is a high chance she would never wake up.

But now she wasn't sure why she isn't letting herself go. She was tired.

'A streak of light.' She thought to herself once more as she smiled faintly.

She felt her eyelids getting heavier as she slowly closed her eyes. Then she saw a streak of light in the dark, letting her let go of what she was holding on for so long.

* * *

"_Fitz, you have to understand that United States is the leading nation of the world. You have to widen your view. Globally. Starting with the 2008 Ukrainian political crisis, Thai political crisis, there are a lot of confusions around. And this is the time where you can-" Olivia stopped talking as she felt a warm gaze from Fitz. "Are you even listening to me?"_

_Olivia and Fitz were sitting on bed together, in the cabin. After making passionate love to one another, she was in his arms, cuddling and giving advice on his political career._

_He smiled at her because he was in love. _

_Because she was beautiful. _

_Because she was the best thing that ever happened to him._

"_Of course I am, Ms. Pope."_

_She giggled in ease. "I am serious." For a brief moment their eyes met each other. _

_Chocolate brown and Grey blue. _

_They were enjoying the moment. _

_They were escaping within the reality; trying to defy the fact that he is married and he is the President. _

_Others may just joke around saying it is eye sex, but to them, this moment is everything they ever need._

"_What if I fired you that day? What if Cyrus never made me to go run after you?" He asked breaking the silence. _

_It was a simple question really, but his deep voice was full of emotions he cannot describe. Honestly, he did not even want to think about the option of never meeting her in his life. _

"_If you didn't stop me, then by this age, I might have married some guy. Probably move to Vermont. Make jam, have kids..." She drifted off as she saw how hurt Fitz was._

_Those words hit him. It him it hard. It felt like somebody has thrown a brick right onto his core._

"_But its okay." She said looking at him longingly. "If you haven't stopped me, I wouldn't be here, doing this." She flipped him over, going on top as she gently sucked on the sensitive skin behind his ears._

_He shifted a little, letting out an involuntary moan._

"_Or this." She was leaving small pecks on his neck as she was going down, leaving trail of kisses._

_He closed his eyes as he felt his growing erection pressing on her stomach. "..Olivia, we should talk-" He managed to squeeze out those words between his moans._

_She looked up at him as he opened his eyes staring back. "I don't want to talk about it." She answered. "At least not right now. Let's just enjoy what we have at this moment."_

'Good times.' He thought.

It was a little pass 2 AM. Fitz was sitting in the oval office. His feet was on the resolute desk as his chair was leaned back. His left hand was on his chin as the right was gripping the armrest of the chair.

He was thinking. Reminiscing of the little talk they shared in her cabin.

Fitz knew he was greedy. Selfish, with Olivia Pope. He always expected her to be by his side no matter what happened.

He knew it was unfair for her to make commitment to him when he was the one who was married.

He thought he had a good reason tho. He thought they were worth all this mess because they were meant to be.

But he was not so sure of that anymore.

Maybe they aren't such thing as meant to be. Maybe she didn't want any of this. Maybe she wanted a normal life. With a normal husband, normal house and kids.

'Maybe it is time to let her go.' He thought. 'Maybe it is time to stop-' But before he could conclude his thoughts, the oval office's door burst open.

Cyrus was breathless. It seemed like he ran his way to the office.

Fitz frowned. He did not like to be interrupted when he was thinking.

"Sorry for interrupting." Cyrus panted. "But it's Olivia. They found her."

* * *

**A/N: I love flashbacks of Olivia and Fitz. It just brings out the feels. Ugh I really miss Scandal and I hope season 4 comes soon!**

**Please leave a REVIEW, I always read them and often try to reply. It really helps alot and it is highly appreciated (:**


End file.
